Broken Hearts
by astrodragon25
Summary: Mikel goes through life after breaking up with Callie. Will the events lead to his ultimate demise? Rated t for language, and violence. Title change on chapter 1 and for story-sorry for any problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearts **

****

**Note: I don't own…you know the usual. Usual thing, usual topic…I just don't feel like saying it all the time. I don't know why…forget about my issues-on with the story. I'll just say this-it's involves a love triangle, and one pissed off person… **

**Chapter 1: Trading around **

****

"I'm telling you man, I think she's looking." Mikel said to Jake, paranoid of the "torture" he's been through. For the last two months, he's noticed that his girlfriend Callie has been either trying to ignore him, or maybe get on his nerves, with that not being hard to do. "Relax. Just think of my relationship with me and rose…" Jake said before both stopped and stared at each other. "Do you even want to go there?" Mikel asked him, making sure if his head was on straight.

"Hey guys." Callie called from a distance as she rushed to them. Jake gave a quiet wave as Callie came to Mikel, and had a tender moment. As they calmed, Mikel said "So, we up for Friday?" Callie was uneasy about this, as she said that she was busy that night. "Oh, that's fine. Maybe next week." Mikel said, trying not to sound suspicious. "Alright. Bye guys." Callie said as she went to class. As she walked away, Mikel looked at Jake and said "Now do you believe me?" "Yeah. Let's go." Jake said as they left.

_Later… _

"Where is she? I'm supposed to take her home today." Mikel said as he waited for her. "With what? You don't have a-oh." Jake asked before finally realizing what Mikel was talking about-this was met with a roll of the eyes from Mikel.

"There's she is…but she's with Brad. Why is she with him?" Jake said as he watched Callie and Brad talking…and laughing. Mikel stared at them with his mouth wide open, as if he'd just seen a ghost, or maybe shock. He then started twitching and fuming as he just kept watching them-he didn't want to react too quickly to the situation.

"Callie, what are you doing?" Mikel said as he came to them. "Oh. I..uh…well…" Callie said as she was fumbling for the answer. "Let me tell her, babe." Brad said, being the macho jock he is. "Tell me what?" Mikel said as he was confused on what was going on. "She's leaving you for me." Brad said cockily as he stood there putting this in Mikel's face. There's two things you don't do to Mikel-pranks and cockiness. Mikel was trying to be calm, putting his hands in his pockets just to hide the claws that were coming from his rage.

"Alright, that's cool. If she wants to do that, that's fine. I'm just surprised she actually traded down…" Mikel said as he walked away. Brad laughed at him, mocking him and trying to put him down as being "inferior" to Brad in the skills with the ladies. Mikel brushed it off, put his backpack on, and walked out, trying not to show the tears in his eyes…

"Jake, when we get home, I want you to do one thing for me. Please keep me from killing anyone for 24 hours, understand?" Mikel said in fury as he walked off. "It's alright. You'll get through it-I know you will." Jake reassured as they walked outside. Mikel stood in his place for a second, then looked up. "Somehow, I fear it's going to get worse." He thought as he left, shaking his head in disbelief.

**Well…that sucks. Let me explain this-I'm mainly doing this because I am listening to "Makes me wonder", and it is pretty much self-explanatory. Next chapter…it'll come when I want it to come-mainly for schedule purposes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Anger and Fights **

****

It's been a week since the break-up between Mikel and Callie, and Mikel was taking it to his advantage. He's gotten stronger, but think of it more like the Star Wars ordeal-he's letting his anger take over him. "Mikel, I'm worried about you. You're risking injury, you're not listening to me or G, and on top of that, you stink." Jake said, referring to Mikel's recent behavior adjustment.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm working out too much. I'm just trying to get her off, you know? Obviously, she doesn't care about me anymore, and she also knows the secret, so getting close to her risks it, ok? Right now, I just want to do what I want to, ok? And, also, I'm not listening-not anymore." Mikel said, telling of his reasons, and adding a joke by saying a lyric from a Papa Roach song.

"Whatever. How bout you just see her and show her that there's no hard feelings?" Jake said as he went upstairs. As Mikel got up from the bench, he thought of Jake's words. "Hmm…maybe it could work." Mikel thought as he left for Callie…

_The next day, at school… _

"Yes, everything is right for the Bradster…until now. What do you want?" Brad said as he strolled alongside of Callie, who was having second thoughts. Unfortunately for Brad, he just happened to run into Mikel. "Look, I just wanted to tell Callie.." Mikel started before Brad cut him off. "Listen, she doesn't want anything to do with you." He said darkly as he touched him. "I don't think you should answer for her-she doesn't like that." Mikel said, warning him of something. "I'm not scared of you. I'll kick your ass just for the hell of it." Brad said angrily, staring at Mikel. "Brad, don't. He's…" Callie said before Brad looked at her. "Hey, shut the hell up!" Brad yelled, which got Mikel fuming. "Don't yell at her!" Mikel growled, staring Brad right in the face. "Lay off!" Brad said, sending a hook right into Mikel's cheek-this was the opportunity Mikel was waiting for all along. "That's it-I'm not holding back." Mikel said as they got ready to fight.

_(sound of Fight! Fight! Fight! Can be heard.) _

"What the-oh shit." Jake said as he rushed out of the room. "Jake, where are you-oh no." Rose said, following him. They pushed themselves into a crowd of rowdy students, eager to see a fight in the school. As security was trying to break it up, Jake saw the reason: Mikel fuming badly with Brad nearly unconscious from hits to the face, chest, and stomach, along with Callie missing.

"Come on-I haven't even started yet." Mikel said, still angry from what he did. "Mikel, what the hell?" Jake asked him, trying to restrain him. Mikel grabbed him, and twisted his arm. As Jake groaned, Mikel looked at him and warned "Stay out of it." Mikel then brushed security aside and went to Brad. He stooped down to where what he was about to do could only been seen between him and Brad. Slowly, he got out his hand. "You see this?" Mikel said, showing a blue claw to where his hand had been. Brad was shocked at this, trying to say something, but was utterly speechless. "If you ever mistreat her again, I will cut your heart out. Understand?" Mikel said as he held to the point of death. When Brad nodded, Mikel let him go. As Brad ran off in terror, Mikel walked away as if nothing had happen.

"Mikel." Callie said as she went to him. When Mikel turned around, he thought that maybe, just maybe…it could happen again. Instead, he got slapped hard on his cheek. "We are officially done. Goodbye." She said as she stormed off from the scene. Mikel held the spot to where the slap occurred, and said "Love sucks dude-I get slapped for trying to save her integrity. Women always have to be so-oh." He stopped when he saw Rose there in the area. "Well, at least that's taken care of." Mikel joked, trying to get a laugh out of this, but knew it wasn't to come. "Dammit." He said as he left for the classroom…

**Mikel got pissed…and kicked Brad's ass. I wonder what will happen now that anger blinded him into showing his secret to Brad…find out later. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pissed Off/Tricks **

****

"I'm tired of this fucking shit. Do you know how much I had to fuckin pay him just to shut him up? I want to go home and relax-tell the council to fuck off." Mikel said as he stormed into the empty house. He's been battling too many "demons" for two weeks, and he had to go through a court issue.

_(Flashback to earlier in the day) _

"So tell me, what exactly happened in the fight?" the attorney said to a calm Mikel. "I was on my way to tell my former girlfriend that there was no hard feelings, but he came in being a moron." He replied on the stand, careful of his words. "Explain." The attorney said. Mikel moved around in order to get a comfortable position in the area. "He was answering for her, wanted to kick my ass, and told her to "shut the hell up", in those words." Mikel said in the stand.

"Objection." The lawyer said. "How can he even know of what was said if there was no proof." He replied, hoping for his case. Mikel got up and looked at him. "Cause if Brad knows what's good for him, he'll shut up and let me tell it-I'm not going to stand here and listen to this bullshit. He was asking for it." he said angrily as he stood, ready to fight.

"Sit down, Mr. Richardson." The judge said with a warning. "Yes sir." Mikel said as he sat back down. "If I may, I'm willing to accept a deal-paying for the injuries to Brad Morton and any legal fees getting into this stalemate." Mikel said coolly, wanting to get out of here.

"Deal granted. I rule in favor of the plaintiff, and Mr. Richardson will pay $4,500 in fees to Brad Morton." The judge ruled as he dismissed the case. As Mikel got up, Brad was not pleased. "You got off easy." He said darkly. "No. You did. Be glad you're alive…and not paying for your problems." Mikel replied as he left the courtroom, not paying attention to anything going on.

_(end flashback) _

"Surprised he didn't let it out." Jake said as they sat on the couch. "Made a deal with him about that before the court date. Not a big deal-I'm not playing football this year though…" Mikel said, waiving it off like no big deal. "You mean…" Jake said, realizing of this. "Don't worry. Less pressure off me." Mikel said as he turned on the tv.

_(phone rings) _

"I got it. Hello? Yes. What? You did? Alright, I'll meet you there." Mikel said as he answered the phone. He took a second to sink it in, then went crazy. "She's back with me-I won." Mikel said with a smile. "What if it's…" Jake started to say as Mikel left the house. "I was never like that with Rose." Jake sighed as he slunked to the couch.

_Later… _

"Ok, where are you, my little sweet?" Mikel cooed quietly as he waited at the direct spot the call told him to wait at. He saw Callie come into the area with a look on her face. "Callie, what's wrong?" Mikel said as he went to her. Unfortunately, she pulled out a gun. "What?" Mikel asked shockily. "I'm sorry." She said under tears.

_(sound of gunshot) _

"What was that? Oh my god. Someone call a paramedic-someone got shot!!" a passerby said as he saw Mikel on the ground, nearly dead for the tricks love played on him.

**This is some freaky ass shit right here. I don't even know how I thought of this-my mind's going nuts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Recovery **

****

"Ok, give me the stat on this one. Alright, let's get it out." The doctor said as they got Mikel into the emergency room as they prepared to save his life. It was just 25 minutes ago that he was shot by Callie, and he lost a lot of blood-it did not look good. "Are his parents notified?" the doctor called to the assistant, but before she could answer, Jake, Rose, Jonathan, Susan, Spud, and Trixie busted through the door. "What happened?" Jonathan demanded, angry at the person who did this. "He's shot. Right now, we want you to wait outside-we need to work on him." The doctor said, reassuring him of a hopeful chance of survival.

As they waited outside, Jake was on the verge of tears. "I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. I should have stopped him at the door." He cried, thinking this was on his conscious. "It's not your fault, Jakey. No one could have known this was going to happen-not even Mikel." Trixie said, trying to calm him, knowing it wasn't going to work.

"Thanks for trying, Trix. I don't even know if he will come out of it alive." Jake said, trying to compose himself. "Right now, all we do is wait." He said, slumping into the chair and falling asleep.

_(Eight hours later) _

Jake awoke to a calm and empty room, except for Rose. Apparently, everyone thought it would be best to go home, and didn't want to wake them up. Slowly, the door opened and the doctor came in. "How is he?" Jake asked, hoping for the news that he was ok. "He's fine. I think he's lucky-a shot like that would kill anybody. Somehow, it's like he's used to this." The doctor said, astonished at the results. "You have no idea." Jake thought as he was relieved. "Can we see him?" Rose asked, wanting to see him.

"How bout he just come to you?" a voice said, which found out was Mikel, with his arm in a sling. "It's fine. I'm just glad to be alive." Mikel added, with a sound of gratefulness in his voice. Ecstatic, he was greeted with hugs from Jake and Rose, which made Mikel wince. "Easy, easy. It still hurts." He said, trying to get them off him.

"We're just glad you're ok. Wait til everyone sees this." Jake said, rushing for the door. They stopped when they saw that Mikel wasn't coming. "What's wrong?" Rose asked him. "I can't believe that she would do that. What did I do to deserve this?" Mikel said, remembering of the scene.

_(flashback) _

"I'm sorry." Callie said, holding the gun. "For what?" Mikel said. He held his arms out, and said "You wont."

_(sound of gunshot) _

"I guess it ends then." Mikel said, breathing hard. "So this is the remedy for broken hearts? Not much of one." He joked before falling on the ground.

_(end flashback) _

"Let's just go home. You need rest." Jake said, trying to get him to go. Mikel looked at him with calm eyes and sighed. "Alright. I need to recover anyways." He said as they left for the elevator. When they got in, Mikel stopped for a second. "I wanted to say thanks for staying here to see if I was alive. I really mean it." Mikel said as he smiled at them. "Hey, that's what we're for." Jake said. "Yep. Dragons for life." Mikel said, hitting his hand jokingly as they went down the elevator.

**No, I was not going to kill him. I had like three ideas for this chapter, but I decided on this one. I feel like adding suspense now and again, and this has only a few chapters to go. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Betrayals/Undercover**

****

_Three weeks later… _

Mikel came into the house a little different than his usual entrance. After trying for days to find her, he just ended up in defeat. "Face it man-when she's gone, she's gone." Jake said, knowing of the situation's outcome. "I know. It just seems so confusing-like it wasn't her." Mikel replied, thinking on conspiracy theory. "Hey, save it for later. Fu just told us of a robbery ordeal going near Central Park. Huntsclan." Jake said, which got Mikel going. "One of these days, I'm going to actually kill the bastards-I'm just waiting for the perfect moment." He said as they rushed for the door.

_Ten minutes later… _

"Let's see here…I count 30. What do you see?" Jake said as they hid in the bushes to scout their opposition. "50 and counting…are you sure we're supposed to do this? Or is this another suicide-mission-from-hell I have to go through?" Mikel said, starting to get angry. "Who knows? Apparently he said it was for our benefit." Jake said, which got Mikel going. "Benefit? How the.." Mikel said before catching a look at the events going on…

"So do you now agree to live by the code, since your _distraction _is now eliminated?" the leader asked someone. Mikel listened very carefully, then heard a familiar voice. "Yes." The person said.

"Guess she did mean it. Come on, let's go." Mikel said solemnly as he left the area.

_Later… _

"So it wasn't a robbery?" Jake asked as they walked on the sidewalk. "No, but I figure we go see Fu, we can find out what the fuck is going on, am I right?" Mikel contemplated, thinking of reasons for this. When they got to the door, Jake was about to open it when Mikel stopped him suddenly. "Wait…listen." Mikel said with the door to his ear. They could both hear arguing, then shots fired.

The door was banged open as they went in there but saw nothing but a mess…and a body. "Oh shit-G." Jake said as he recognized the body. Mikel was messing with his body, in the usual way for someone to conceal their anger, but not doing it well. Mikel checked for his pulse, and sighed with relief. "He's not dead. Not injured enough to go to the hospital, but I think it was a warning." Mikel said as he examined the area. "Warning for what?" Jake asked him, to which Mikel looked at him. "To stay away-but now, that aint going to happen." Mikel gritted through his teeth as he went to clearing the area.

_Later… _

"So, now what?" Jake asked after everything was taken care of. G was resting silently on the couch as Mikel thought. Suddenly, he heard two voices. "Man, come on. I cant believe we're lost." One voice said as they walk on the street. "How should I know? I'm from the other side of New York-I don't get out here much. Anyway, if they find us, consider us dead meat." Another one said.

"You hear that? Fuckin huntsclan recruits-this should be fun." Mikel said, ready to go after them. "But, what about-oh, I see where this is going." Jake said till he realized what was going on. "I love undercover shit." Mikel said as he opened the door.

"Hey, you lost?" Mikel said to the two boys. "Uh, yeah, can you take us to…" one said before the other stopped him. "Are you insane? You just want to tell it to the whole world, do you?" He said in anger to him. "Uh, actually….i already know." Mikel said to them, as they turned to see the blue dragon he is in anger. "You know the drill-inside, tied up, and shut up." He said to them as he motioned them to the door. "Man, this sucks." Both said as they were forced in.

_10 minutes later… _

"Alright, here's the remote, my cell, and $100. Watch over this, ok? Oh, and um…if you run off, I will kill you. Don't even think I'm playing..cause I'm not. Ok, have a nice day." Mikel said to the two as he left the door-he bribed them to play shop-sit for $250…he has a nice paying job, so to speak. "You know, for a dragon, he's pretty cool. He's even got a PS3." Mark said, a short brown-haired kid. "For $250, he could use me as a table." The other one said, named Eric. They left for another room in order for their fantasies of PS3…

"You think this will work?" Jake asked Mikel, not sure of the situation. "Hey, you've done this before-relax. It's pretty much a walk in the park…right?" Mikel said before thinking on it himself. "If it don't..oh well. Least we tried." Mikel joked as they left for their plan…

**Ok…it has some similarities with "The Academy"…but I changed it-I actually bribed the fuckers, not scare them out of their wits. Anyways…don't know when the next one will come up-have to find time for it. **

****

****

****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: In other's shoes

"Alright, so we go in, pretend like nothing's wrong, and everything will be fine." Mikel said as they went into a secluded area. After 30 minutes of coming in, and pretty much taking pictures of everything they saw, Mikel ended up with a short temper and a almost-blown cover.

"You know, we need to get you on medication." Jake said as they looked to see if the coast was clear. "Fine-I'll find something. It's not like it's going to get us in-I'm not going to finish the sentence." Mikel said before realizing the situation. "Coast clear. Let's go to the room." Jake said to Mikel as he left. "Do you even know where it is?" Mikel asked him. "Do you?" Jake asked back. "I thought you did. Uh-oh." Mikel said as they had another problem on their hands. Mikel got his cell phone and called…

"Ok, here it is." Mikel said as he opened the door to the room. It was plain, with two beds, drawers, and a window-with bars on it. "Ah, they came prepared." Mikel said as he placed his stuff on the bed. Jake was still uneasy, on the fact that he was doing this again. "Relax. What could happen?" Mikel asked him as he relaxed on the bed. "Do you want a list?" Jake said. "No, but I'll take a memo." Mikel witfully replied, which was met by a hit from a bag.

Later…

"So by hitting here, you end up…" the instructor said to the class as they went through the lesson of attacking with spears. Mikel and Jake both were asleep since this bored them pretty much to death, but were awaken by the sound of "practice dummies".

"You two. Come here for this session. I need some practice dummies for this demonstration." The instructor told them as they woke up. In short, Mikel was pissed. "Practice dummy?! Alright, I'll kick your ass and show you who's the fuckin dummy!!" Mikel growled before being held back by Jake. "Stop, remember-low profile." Jake told him as he cooled. "Fine. I'll do it later." Mikel whispered as he went for the demonstration. It wasn't much of one since Mikel blocked everything, until the real thing came.

"Alright, you're ready. Callie, come here please." The instructor said, motioning for Callie to come in. She came in with a look of cold evil in her eyes, the twisted mentality that took over her. Mikel acted with no remorse. "Let's go." Was all he said, getting into her stance. "This will be quick." She said back, without remorse. They went into battle…

Later…

"You are a idiot, you know that?" Jake said as he wrapped a bandage around Mikel's shoulder. Other than that, he wasn't injured, but it was more pride that was hurt. "I know. I can't help it. Anyways, we have to figure out what's going on. Anything that poses a threat we must take out, clear?" Mikel said while reaffirming the situation. "You go yourself. I'm not risking it." Jake said as he slumped to the bed. "Of all the…" Mikel mumbled to himself as he left the room, eager for his mission.

10 minutes later…

"There has to be something here…no…no…..maybe…no…ah-ha, no wait…no…what the hell?" Mikel said as he looked around for documents for secret projects that he could uncover. In 3 minutes, he turned the room into something that just went through a tornado: a mess. "I guess she is back with them. I could have swore…wait a second." Mikel said as he caught something in his line of sight. It was something he had overlooked, into which he opened the file to read, and by reading it, he saw their motives. "Son of bitches…so they are planning a invasion. And she's leading them. I gotta stop it." Mikel said as he frantically rushed out of the room to tell Jake. "I don't think so." A voice said as the figure got in Mikel's way. "Look man..(ugh)." Mikel said before being taken down by one hit and a net. "Dammit." Was Mikel's thoughts as he was dragged away. Before his strength depleted, he sent a text to Jake…

Ok, this chapter was not going so well for me, so if it seems a bit misfigured or choppy, I'm sorry-bad writing schedule. Anyway, I'll try to clear things up for the next chapter or so.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Inner Truths, Loyalty, and Regret

Jake sat there impatiently waiting for Mikel, clueless of what went on. As the anger was starting to show on his face, his phone rang: it was from Mikel. It read:

Jake, it's a trap. Don't follow me.

"Fuck. The things he gets into…" Jake said as he took this in and sat there, thinking on his next move…

Later…

"Wake up." A voice said into Mikel's clouded mind as he struggled to wake up from his daze. When he opened his eyes, he saw three things he didn't want to see: Callie, the leader of the group, and the fact that he was chained. "What is this, some form of torture? Do your fuckin worse-I aint saying shit." Mikel mocked as he yelled at them, knowing he couldn't touch them…provided he wasn't free.

"Shut up. From what I understand, along with this file, you were planning on getting info of our plans. Who sent you?" the Huntsman said to Mikel, bullying him. Mikel was unfazed and uninterested, but he replied "Ok, I didn't plan it, but hey it was there. I was on the theory that my girlfriend, or Callie here, was brainwashed, and by looking for data on that, I ended up on that. Curious, I had to look. I was probably, but not going to, overlook it, but hey? I can't stop with that-I have an area of reputation to uphold. So, before I could leave, you morons take me. So now I'm here, chained up, bored, pissed, and having to pee. What use could you possibly have for me? I mean, you hate my kind with all your guts. You already would've killed, but little miss psycho here doesn't want that. She wants to do it herself, and I have the scar to prove the first attempt. So, I'm vulnerable. I'll let her have the shot." Mikel went on into various topics, ending up surprising everyone.

"Fine. Callie, kill this dragon nuisance and let's move on." The huntsmaster said to Callie, giving her a spear. For the first time in a while, she hesitated. "Come on! Prove to us where your loyalties lie." He urged her as she looked at the thing. "Yeah, where they lie." Mikel repeated to her, looking at her the same. She paused for a moment, then dropped the spear and released Mikel. "Hmm…I know he's pissed, and I'm pissed. Surprisingly, I haven't killed you yet. But I'm not going to, cause I cannot stand to have my heart go through this without a straight answer. Why?" Mikel asked her as he came right to her face with pleading eyes. She moved away from him, picked up the spear, and aimed it toward Mikel. "Because my heart told me to, and I knew my inner truths pointed that you would turn against me." She said in calmness. "What? You turned against me! I tried to protect you! You want to blame me for your sorrow? For your suffering? You have no idea what I have been through!" Mikel yelled in shock and anger as he got the truth, and how it hit him hard. "Shut up!" Callie said as the spear was shooting green light all over the area. Mikel dodged out of the way, but everyone else had fallen and the building was starting to crumble.

"Fight me." Callie said as she hoisted the spear at him. "No, I wont. I love you too much to hurt you." Mikel said as he stood firm. "Then I'll make you." Callie said as she lunged toward him in warrior fashion. Mikel dodged, then got into a stance. "I have no choice then. Let's end this." Mikel said as they charged…

At the same time, Jake came into the room and saw the carnage of the bloody bodies around the area along with the building and the fight between the two. Mikel was fighting half-heartedly, not trying to hurt her. After a few flurries, he went down and was at the mercy of her spear. "Any last words?" she asked him coldly. "Yeah, the building's collapsing." Mikel said as he wormed out of the way. Callie looked up to see the building crumble and start to fall. "Let's get out of here." Jake said as they rushed out of the area. Callie looked on with calmness as she stood among the rock and rubble…

When they were out of the area, Mikel sat on the grass with sadness. "I thought I could…help with this heart, but I think I fucked up. I should have realized that she was doing what she wanted. She followed her heart, and it ended up with my sorrow and (looking at the ruins of the building) her life. How did you find me anyhow?" he said to Jake as he pondered his thoughts. "GPS. You think I trust you these days?" Jake replied as he sat by Mikel. "Hey, don't worry bout it. Just move on." Jake said as he left for home. "Don't know about that, Jake. With this broken heart, I just don't know." Mikel thought to himself as he got up, looked at it one more time, sighed a deep breath, and followed for home.

Ok, this is a notion. Broken Hearts is in no way like Love Affair…just wanted to point that out-theories in my head here. Anyway, next chapter is the last one, so it will end in a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Epilogue

Three weeks later…

Mikel is sitting on the rooftop, thinking while drinking his tea. Jake comes up there with Rose, hoping to cheer him up. "He's been like this for weeks. We have to do something." Rose told him as he stood by her. "Alright, hold on. Mikel, let's go out. You, me, rose, others-it'll be fun." Jake said, hoping to lighten his mood. "Not now, Jake. I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it, but…just not now." Mikel groaned as he turned away from them. "Wait downstairs. I'll talk to him alone." Jake told Rose as he went toward Mikel.

"What's wrong man? It's been three weeks-you think it would be over right now?" Jake asked him, referring to Callie. "I don't know. I keep trying, but it just doesn't work. I have nightmares or dreams of her. I don't know what to do. I've tried almost everything, but I just cant get her out of my head. I think I'm lost right now." Mikel said, as if to a psychiatrist. "Hey, don't worry on it. Maybe, just maybe, she's out there waiting for you." Jake said, hoping to lighten the mood. When he saw it didn't work, he left Mikel to his own affairs.

Mikel looked back to see if he was gone, then got out a piece of paper, an envelope, and a pen. He found an area and began writing:

Callie,

I know that you're still out there, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never really understood how you were feeling until three weeks ago. Right now, I'm lost in my own thoughts. I can't even sleep without you in my dreams. I fear that I've never gotten over you.

Right now, I just want to see if we can still be friends. I understand if you never want to see me again, but I just want to know if you understand what I'm trying to say. But remember this: No matter what we go through, whether it's sickness, death, or the final battle, I will always love you and know that deep down, you are always there for me. Finally, I just want to say: I forgive you for your sorrow that I caused.

Loving you truly,

Mikel

As he put it in the envelope, he hid it in his jacket to avoid suspicion. Later, at the post office, he sent it to her, hoping for a reply…

Five days later…

As he checked the mailbox, he went through the bills until something caught his eye. When he saw who it was from, he dashed up the stairs and locked the door. As he read it, he felt, for the first time in a long while, good. He folded the letter and hid it in his drawer, keeping it from anyone who wanted to know the secrets it said. "Despite this broken heart, I know that everything is alright now." He said to himself as he shut the door.

Ok, this could be confusing to some, and not to others. I'm not going to say anything unless someone asks, but until then, I'm done with the story. I thank you for reading "Broken Hearts". 


End file.
